theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Maybe Baby transcript
Scene 1: The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Shutter Clicking (Ronnie Anne's got Rico in her arms.) Ronnie Anne: "Abuela? you haven't got a photo of the back of him right here yet." Rosa: "You're absolutely right, Ronalda." Shutter Clicking Again Cut to outside and inside...... Shutter Clicking Again Rosa: "We don't have 1 of him wearing an azul vaca niño gorra." Rico's wearing a big blue cowboy cap on his head, but he can't see anything around him. Shutter Clicking Maria: "We don't have 1 of him sitting in a blue cowboy cap. Shutter Clicking Again Maria: "Now that's adorable." Meanwhile in the Santiago family's living room........ Maria: "Look at this 1, Rita, he's in a cap." Rita (looking at 1 of Rico's baby photos): A Bit "Just like a little angel from the skies of heaven, Lily's beginning to get to know him, look how interested she is." Lily: "Chimpy, biwdy, chimpy, biwdy." Lincoln: "Wow, she's getting super good at those words." Meanwhile in Rico's bedroom............. Rosa: "Maybe we should have Rico tested, so we can see whether he's gifted or not." Maria: "I already know 1 gift: (she picks up a plush toy moose.) he throws his toys and things around like Roberto or Ronalda ever did." Dream sequence: A basketball court...... Announcer: "The Great Lakes City Bumpers are ahead, thanks to their super star player, Rico Miguel Santiago." Maria: "I'm so relieved we have Rico tested and saw him throw that little plush ball right in that basketball hoop." Rosa: "Ir, Rico, Ir!" Rico walks around in his baby walker while dribbling the basketball. Rico shoots the basketball right into the basketball hoop. Rosa: "Nobody dribbles like my youngest nieto does." End of dream sequence....... Maria: "We can help him be a super good basketball super star." Rosa: "I bet he'll be more than that." Rico's still asleep in his crib. Another dream sequence: show biz Show Host: "My next guest, is the most popular photographer, video game designer, ventriloquist and rock musician, performing his new hit record, please welcome Rico Miguel Santiago." Rico comes in with a rock and roll guitar. Rico: "Dis new song is cawwed Bown to dwill." Rico: And Wailing On Rock And Roll Guitar End of other dream sequence....... The baby care center Dr. Jones is having Rico tested with teddy bear recognition. Dr. Jones: "100 % teddy bear recognition." Rico's now putting in the many shape blocks right into the exact same slots. Rico's now typing on the baby computer, but nobody can read what it says on there. Maria: "It almost spells the word elephant." Dr. Jones: "Uh, no." Maria shows Rico where the baby size basketball hoop is. Rico: And Giggling Rico's now looking at a little black board and he begins licking it. Rosa: In Shock Maria: "Oh no, no, no, no, no, sweetie cakes." Back home at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Maria: "They told us that he's got the intelligence of a 1 year old," Rosa: "but the most important influence of his early development, will be his true familia." Ronnie Anne: "I already bought him a sock monkey and named him Socky, a pig rattle and named him Shaky and I also bought him a dinosaur blankie." Bobby: "Well you're the genius big sister for that." Later on, Rico's in his exer-saucer and Maria's going outta town for a little while. Maria: "Now, Roberto, I'm going outta town 'til 10:39 PM, you and Ronalda are responsible for Rico." Bobby: "Okay, Mom," Ronnie Anne: "you can always count on us." Maria gives Ronnie Anne the list of baby care instructions." Ronnie Anne: "Okay, thanks a bunch." Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne's now holding Rico in her arms and she and Bobby are waving goodbye to Maria while she heads right out the front door. Bobby: "I got an idea, let's get Lori and Lincoln to help us baby-sit our brother," Ronnie Anne: "They live right on the 2nd floor." The 2nd floor Lori: "Are you prepared to help Bobby and Ronnie Anne baby-sit Rico while Mrs. Santiago goes outta town for a while, Lincoln?" Lincoln: "You bet I am, Lori, I do the exact same thing for Lily just like Ronnie Anne and I do for Rico." Lincoln and Lori go right up the 3rd floor and see Bobby and Ronnie Anne standing right in front of them. Bobby: "Lori, Lincoln," Ronnie Anne: "thank goodness you guys are here," Bobby: "come right this way, we got a list of baby care instructions." Lincoln and Lori follow Bobby and Ronnie Anne right over to the coffee table and Lincoln picks it up and reads right through it. Lincoln: Number 1: Feed Rico all day and night, number 2: keep him entertained with Billy the Purple Gator and Pals, number 3: when hungry, feed him his most favorite mashed bananas, number 4: don't forget to change his wet pampers, apply his baby wipes and powder every single day, number 5: when crying, give him his pig pacifier and number 6: he likes to be rocked to sleep all night long. Ronnie Anne: "Thanks a bunch for reading that list to me, Lincoln, now I can remember those things, isn't that right, Rico?" Rico: In Reply Stomach Grumbling Bobby: "Hey, sounds like Rico's getting hungry." Ronnie Anne: "Is it true, Rico? you hungry?" Lincoln, Lori, Bobby and Ronnie Anne take Rico right over to the 3rd floor kitchen. Ronnie Anne: "I know what he really loves: a nice jar of mashed bananas." Ronnie Anne puts Rico in his high chair and places the jar of mashed bananas right in front of him. Ronnie Anne: "Okay, Rico, here comes the helicopter." Rico: And Babbling Ronnie Anne: Helicopter Sounds Rico begins eating the 1st bite of mashed bananas. Ronnie Anne: "Good boy, little brother, good boy." Rico eats the 2nd bite of mashed bananas 'til they're all eaten up. Bobby: "Well, Rico, 1 day when you get a lot older, you're gonna like eating almost everything." Ronnie Anne: "Come on, Rico, Billy the Purple Gator and Pals is on television, let's get you entertained with him." Ronnie Anne picks Rico up from his high chair, cleans his face up and sits him right on her lap on the living room sofa while he watches Billy the Purple Gator and Pals. Chuckling Kids Laughing Billy: "Hi, everybody." Toby and Alex: In Exciting Unison "Billy!" Billy: "We're super excited that you’re here." Rico's now entertained by Billy's entertainment. Billy: "Goodness, I would never disappoint my playtime buddies," And Alex Chuckling In Unison Billy: "or all of my buddies at home, hi there, everybody, “Here’s a super special Billy cuddle to each and every single 1 of you." Billy cuddles himself. Billy: A Bit Billy: "Hey, kids, do you know what kind of day this is?" Toby and Alex: "A super cheerful day!" Billy: "Yes it is, and I got a cheerful song to sing for all of you." Toby and Alex: "Yeah!" Billy: It's a very cheerful day so let's wake up and rub our eyes we’ll have fun and play our games and meet eye to eye we're so cheerful, cheerful, cheerful forever, cheerful, cheerful, cheerful...... Lincoln: "At least I'm not saying another word about this show." Lori: "Neither am I." Rico: In Delight Sounds Ronnie Anne: "Hey, you guys, Rico's pamper's wet, let's go right into the upstairs washroom and change him." Lincoln and Lori follow Bobby and Ronnie Anne (with Rico in her arms) on their way to the upstairs washroom and begin changing Rico's wet pamper and give him a nice fresh 1. Lincoln: "Finally, a no longer wet pamper for Rico." Later on, Ronnie Anne's now playing with Rico in the living room, who's wearing a baby size comic book hero cape. Ronnie Anne: "Fly away, Rico, you're Dyno Boy." Lincoln plays catch Socky with Rico. Bobby: "Wow, he's real good at catching that sock monkey," Lori: "he must be gifted." Rico: A BIt Lincoln: "I think he wants you to play with him a lot more, Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne (hiding right behind Rico's dinosaur blankie): Voice "Where's Rico? (she lifts up the corner of the dinosaur blankie.) there he is, (Rico looks right up at her with wide open eyes and Ronnie Anne lets the dinosaur blankie fall right back on her head.) where's the baby boy? peekaboo, there he is, (Rico smiles a bit.) where's Ronnie Anne? here I am!" Rico: In Delight Lincoln: "Hey, it really worked, you knew exactly what to do with Rico the way my sisters and I do with Lily to prevent her from crying her head off." Ronnie Anne: "I know, Lincoln, that's exactly why you and Lori are helping us out, hey, Rico, how 'bout the rocket plane game? prepare for take off." Ronnie Anne: Rocket Plane Sounds Rico: "WHEEEEEEEEEE!" Ronnie Anne puts Rico down on her lap. Ronnie Anne: "You wanna do the Itsy Bitsy Spider with me, Rico?" Rico nods his head silently in agreement. Ronnie Anne: "Okay, here it goes." In Background Ronnie Anne (using the hand signals with Rico): Itsy bitsty spider came up '' ''the water spout Ronnie Anne (continued): down came the rain and washed '' ''the spider out Ronnie Anne:'' out came '' the sun and dried up all the rain so the itsy bitsy spider came up '' ''the spout again Lincoln: "Well, at least it'll be silent around here." Ronnie Anne: "How 'bout another game, Rico?" Ronnie Anne begins playing This Little Piggy with Rico's 5 toes on Rico's right foot. Ronnie Anne: This little piggy went to market this little piggy stayed at home this little piggy had roast beef this little piggy had none this little piggy cried wee, wee, wee all the way home. Rico: And Giggling In Delight Stomach Grumbling Again Bobby: "Hey, I think it's dinner time." Ronnie Anne: "Oh good, there are leftovers from last evening in the refrigerator, I'll get Rico's strained carrots prepared for him." Lincoln, Lori, Bobby and Ronnie Anne (with Rico in her arms) go right into the kitchen and prepare their dinner meals of beef and cheese tacos and strained carrots for Rico. Lori: "Go ahead and feed him, Ronnie Anne, you did this before with the mashed bananas this afternoon." Ronnie Anne: "Here comes the helicopter, Rico." Ronnie Anne: Helicopter Sounds Again Rico eats the strained carrots on the spoon that Ronnie Anne's feeding him and he continues eating them all up. Ronnie Anne: "Hey, he really loves them." Lincoln, Lori and Bobby hi-5 1 another in amazement. Rico gives Ronnie Anne a nice warm cuddle. Ronnie Anne: "Aw, look, you guys, he's giving me a nice warm cuddle." Later that evening...... Ronnie Anne's in Rico's bedroom. Rico: And Wailing Lincoln: "Hurry, give him his pig pacifier, Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne (giving Rico his pig pacifier): "You want this, Rico?" Rico: Crying And Wailing Rico begins getting super tired. Ronnie Anne: "You must be super tired, Rico, you want me to rock you to sleep in my arms and sing to you?" Rico agrees with what Ronnie Anne just asked him. Ronnie Anne sits in the armchair with Rico in her lap. In Background Ronnie Anne: Rockabye Rico on the room floor Ronnie Anne (continued): eating mashed bananas asking for more Ronnie Anne: when the floor breaks the big crib will fall and down '' ''will come Rico big ''crib and all '' Ronnie Anne puts Rico in his crib. Ronnie Anne: A Bit "Goodnight, Rico, sleep tight." Ronnie Anne exits Rico's bedroom and closes Rico's bedroom door. Just then, Maria pulls right up in front of the doorway and enters the apartment and goes right up the 3rd floor and Lincoln, Lori, Bobby and Ronnie Anne greet her as well. Maria: "Hey, Roberto, hey, Ronalda, how'd it go with Rico?" Ronnie Anne: "Pretty good, Mom, we did everything on the list of baby care instructions and I got Rico to fall asleep by rocking and singing to him, that always worked for Bobby and I." Maria: "Oh my gosh, that's very responsible of you." Lincoln: "Yeah right, you're just as good as Luna is." Maria: "Here's your cash, be sure to put them in your wallets." Bobby: "Okay, Mom," Ronnie Anne: "we'll make sure to do that." Lincoln: "Well it's a super good thing Ronnie Anne's a super good big sister to Rico." Bobby and Ronnie Anne go right into their separate bedrooms to put their cashes in their wallets. Ronnie Anne: "Man, rocking and singing babies to sleep can be super exhausting, A Bit goodnight, everybody." Ronnie Anne goes right to sleep in her bed in her pajama clothing. Category:The Loud House season 5 episode scripts